


Madara Wants Revenge

by bashfulglowfly



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Hair, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashfulglowfly/pseuds/bashfulglowfly
Summary: Madara is going to find the person who did this...this...desecration to him. Or else!





	Madara Wants Revenge

 

“THIS IS YOUR FAULT!”

Tobirama raised a silver eyebrow at the snarling Uchiha “Really?”  His tone was cool to the point of freezing.  “And I assume you have proof?”

“I’M BLOND!”

Hashirama who had just managed to close his mouth, choked.  “Madara, that’s…that’s hardly proof!”

Madara yanked with both hands at his wild, formally black, hair.  “I KNOW this is your fault, Senju!”

Tobirama snorted.  “I doubt that very much.  Because if you did, you’d be able to provide actually evidence that I was behind…that…”  His fingers flicked disparagingly at the Uchiha’s bleached tresses.

Madara practically foamed at the mouth while Tobirama stared at him with a bored expression.

“Madara, I doubt that Tobirama did it.”  Hashirama said.

Madara removed his harsh glare from the younger Senju to the older.  “Oh?”  There were untold meanings in that one word.

Hashirama reminded himself that he was the Hokage and Kage’s don’t cringe.  “Well, I mean, um, isn’t it…isn’t it too…simple…for Tobirama?”

Madara stared at the idiot that called himself his best friend…and realized the idiot was right.  Tobirama’s weapon’s work was purity in and of itself.  And his jutsus were brilliant and complex.  Dyeing someone’s hair smacked of someone…juvenile.  His mind raced thinking of and discarding possible culprits.  “Someone is going to pay for this!  I promise you!”

The door shuddered as it slammed shut behind the enraged Uchiha.

Tobirama shook his head and muttered “Ridiculous!” as Hashirama just stared.

888888

Tobirama quietly closed the cupboard.  He smiled to himself.  It would be at least a week before Madara required a new bottle of body wash (he checked).  He also knew that Madara preferred to shower with lots of hot water, steaming up the bathroom then going straight to bed without turning on the lights.

It was also Madara’s habit to get up with the sunrise and go to the training grounds.

So, it was quite possible that Madara would not be the first person to notice his lovely new blue skin tone that will compliment his pretty blond hair.

Tobirama smiled in smug self-congratulation and stealthily left Madara’s house the way he came in.


End file.
